New Life
by DracoDakomiah
Summary: She was beautiful, alluring, secretive, and everything a man could want. Her hypnotic melody entranced all who heard it, drawing them into her wild charms, even our devilish butler Sebastian. What is she, and why is he so drawn to her? After all, it's not every day you meet a being of the dark such as her, one who defies everything that is the world. Yet...she is not a Demon.
1. Chapter 1 - Something New

_**~~London, August 1894 Midnight~~**_

The nights in London were always dark and bleak, filled with prostitution, drunken sailors and pubs; the occasional bobby on patrol keeping the peace. Though in this era, there were creatures hidden in the dark that wandered about, seeking out prey to feast upon, willing soul's that would sell themselves away for a wish, a fancy, or revenge. In return, these humans lost their souls to the demons once their contracts were fulfilled, and were devoured, lost into the inky darkness of the world around them.

Though this was just one type of creature that was currently known to walk the Earth, there was another that was far more secretive, hidden, and reclusive. It did not look for prey for food, nor did it like being around the filthy cobblestone streets of this city it found itself in. A crinkled nose turned up at the wretched sound of some man gargling out his last breaths before them, a bloodied hand reaching out as they begged for mercy.

"Tsk, mercy is for the weak and faint of heart. You deserve none, filthy wretched person, you sicken me to my core." A sharp heeled boot came down and the man's head and a brief scream were silenced as his skull was crushed in a gory mess beneath the heeled boot. "What a mess you've made…" A muttered an indignant and obviously repulsed voice echoed down the dank and dark alleyway. With a swish of a cloak, the figure disappeared into the dark, the faint gleam of silvery eyes showing briefly before they vanished into the dark.

 _ **~~Phantomhive Manor~~**_

"Today we have a selection of Earl Grey from Twinnings Company. Paired with scones and some freshly picked raspberries and whipped cream." A hot cup of tea was placed in front of the young Earl Phantomhive, along with a delicately made plate of scones and raspberries, topped with a bit of freshly made whipped cream. The boy did not so much as smile as he took a sip of the tea, satisfied with the rich taste.

"Yes, that shall do nicely." The boy commented an air of nobility and grace about him.

"Also, you have a letter from the Queen that was delivered this morning," Sebastian commented, a slight, obviously fake smile on his face as he offered the letter on a silver plate.

"Oh?" The boy questioned, curious now. He took the offered letter and opened it with a letter opener from his desk, taking the carefully folded paper out of its sleeve. He frowned as he read the letter, then read it again before handing it to Sebastian. "It seems that there has been a string of horrific murders in London lately."

"Yes, indeed my young lord. Apparently, the victim's were all people who had committed crimes of some form or another." Sebastian commented, frowning as he read the letter.

"Arrange a carriage for London and make all of the proper preparation's at once."

"Yes, my young lord."

 _ **~~1 Week Later~~**_

Sitting outside on the edge of a rooftop, was a young woman in a soft, plain black and red dress, an old and intricately designed black violin in her hands as she played a soft melody, sad tones etched into the masterpiece. She frowned after a moment when the violin gave a slight screech, pausing to adjust and tune it some more. She eventually managed to get it tuned to her likings and resumed playing, a richer toned song flowing into the air. Noble folk and rich people listened to her music from the busy shopping district below her, some smiling, other's wondering where the beautiful music was coming from.

This was her usual spot at this time of the day, and most regular's found her music calming. Though today, her playing was disrupted when she spotted a certain butler in a black tailcoat walking alongside a young boy on the street below her. She hummed in thought for a moment, then the music changed to something different, a deep and dark tone edged into the music, which picked up in pace. The pair heard the change and the butler immediately looked up and spotted her, a curious look on his face. She merrily smiled at him, silver eyes flashing at him briefly as she stood up the black bow drawing across the violin's strings, drawing out a hypnotic, yet evil melody from the instrument. Immediately the nobles and people on the street's below started covering their ears, cries of pain and agony filling the air.

The butler was startled as his young master was now bent over in pain from the sound of the violin, and he covered his master's ears quickly before finding something to plug his ears with so he wouldn't be affected by the sound. "I wasn't expecting to see you here so soon, Sebastian Michaelis. Shall we have a little bit of fun?" She called out, smirking as she changed the tune, causing all of the people's eyes to turn glassy. They immediately started attacking Sebastian and the young boy.

"The Devil's Violin, how on Earth did you acquire it?" Sebastian commented curiously as he fought off the possessed people, while simultaneously protecting his master.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." She grinned, giggling softly as he frowned, knocking out most of the nobles with care without hurting them too severely. "Sorry to say that I can't stay around and play any longer, I just wanted to see what I was up against." She started to back away, only to find that the butler had vanished. "Oh...now where-!" She squeaked as strong arms wrapped around her from behind, startling her a bit.

"Is that so?" Sebastian's sultry voice whispered into her ear, causing her to blush at the close proximity.

"Don't think that this is over yet, just because you have me in your arms doesn't mean I'm going to submit so easily." She grabbed his arms tightly, flipping him over her shoulders and onto the ground hard enough to cause a small crater.

"Sebastian, this is an order, stop her immediately!" The young boy yelled at him.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian said, his eyes flashing red. She blinked in mild surprise at this, then grinned wickedly.

"A demon, how fun. But I don't have the time to play right now. We shall have to continue this another time." She darted off across the rooftops, only to find Sebastian hot on her heel's.

"If you think running away is an option, your sadly mistaken my lady." He commented as he appeared in front of her.

"Who said I was running?" She smirked, then jumped off the roof and through a black and red swirling portal, which immediately closed behind her. "How strange a portal huh," says Sebastian as he sighed, returning to his Master.

"I'm afraid that she escaped my Lord. Please forgive my incompetence." He bowed with one hand over his heart.

"Fine. Did you learning anything about her before she got away?" He asked.

"Not much, just that she knows who I am."

"I see. Will the people she was controlling be all right?"

"The effects should be wearing off shortly, though I suggest we leave before Scotland Yard arrives. We wouldn't want to be caught up in their questioning, now would we young master?"

"No, we wouldn't. Let's head back to the manor, I think I'd like a cup of tea and something sweet. Afterward, you can tell me everything you know about what just happened."

"Yes, my lord."


	2. Chapter 2 - His Butler, Curious

**A.N.: So since people seem to like this series I decided to drop ya'll another chapter for fun to see how it goes. If anyone has any comment's or suggestion's feel free to leave a review or pm me and I'll get back to you most likely the same day. I've got nothing better to do with my time right now aside from writing so expect random updates. I don't feel like I'm writing some character's properly so if anyone feels like helping pm me, please! Thanks. ^^**

 _ **~~30 Miles Away From London~~**_

"Levi please tell me you did not go and tease any demon's while you were in London today." A gruff voice growled at the young lady holding her precious violin tightly to her chest.

"Um…..I….didn't?" She said, more a question than a statement.

"DAMN IT LEVI I TOLD YOU NOT TO! ONE OF THESE DAYS YOU ARE GOING TO GET CAPTURED AND YOUR SOUL WILL BE EATEN BY ONE OF THOSE MONSTERS!" The voice yelled at her angrily. The owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows, red eyes glaring at her with anger and hatred. His fist slammed into the side of her head, sending her flying into the hard granite wall of the cave they were in. She landed on the ground in a crumpled heap, lowering her eyes to the floor as she cradled the violin in her arms.

"I'm sorry-oof!" She was cut off mid-sentence when he slammed his foot into her stomach, causing her to double over in pain.

"Sorry doesn't cut it! You have stepped out of line one too many times! I saw who you were messing with today, that wasn't any ordinary low-level demon, that was a high-level ancient you just messed with! Now you better pray to God that he does not find us or I will make your life a living Hell fit unto which you have messed with. Now, leave my sight you worthless excuse of flesh." He growled angrily at her.

She bowed her head in subservience, her voice soft and quiet. "Yes, father."

 *****Levi's POV*****

I winced in pain as I entered my small and secluded area of the cave system's we lived in, setting down my violin on a large flattened boulder. "He's really mad at me this time….I need to find my own place, and soon if I'm to get out of here." I sighed, reaching behind my back to undo the suffocating laces of the corset I was wearing over my black dress. Once I managed to get the torture device off, I dropped it to the ground, my dress soon following after it. I admired my soft curves for a moment but frowned at the dark bruises that were already starting to form. I looked up at my surroundings, a small hole in the roof of the cave allowed light from outside to illuminate the underground waterfall and pool with a gentle lighting, the crystal clear cool water lapping at the rock's and vanishing down a hole on my left. I smiled, walking into the cold water, shivering as it lapped against my skin.

I waded into the deepest parts of the water, where it went up to my shoulder's. Then ducked beneath the surface, closing my eyes and relaxing as the cold enveloped my sore and battered body, soothing and numbing the aches, if only for a little while. I stood up, the water cascading in rivulets down my skin, and I sighed, taking in a deep breath of cool air. Stepping out of the chilly water, I walked barefoot over to the rock where my violin sat, admiring it for a moment before turning to my left and picking up a rough towel and drying myself off thoroughly, then grabbing a relatively clean dress from the small pile nearby, setting it beside my violin as I grabbed some undergarments and started getting dressed.

I finished getting dressed, picking up my violin and looking up at the hole in the ceiling of the cavern, a small smile gracing my lips as I saw the light slowly fading. "It is time for me to leave. If I die tonight, so be it. It will only be an end to my suffering."

A flash of scales and claws gleamed in the remaining light, brightly colored wings spreading and lifting my weight effortlessly as I disappeared through the hole in the ceiling, landing outside as my normal form returned. I stepped forward into the portal, the outfit I was wearing altering and changing into an elegant ball gown and my hair pulled back into a delicate design as I walked up to the gates of the Viscount Druitt's manor, the servant's greeting me as I entered the ballroom filled with people. I smiled, taking a glass of offered champagne, sitting down at a table off near the balconies, smiling behind the delicate mask I wore. Taking a sip of the alcoholic beverage, I notice a certain pair dressed rather oddly. A young lady in a pink and black dress and her escort wearing a finely tailored suit and wearing glasses.

"Oh my, what do we have here?" I mused quietly to myself. The escort spotted me and looked rather curious for a brief moment, before returning his attention to his charge. I smiled softly, quite curious as the young lady was talking with that vile human Viscount Druitt. I had come here tonight to investigate the man myself but it seems that someone else had taken over my mission. I was startled as the escort reappeared in a white suit with a mask on, carrying a large cabinet with him that he placed in the center of the room, gathering everyone's attention as he was supposedly performing a parlor trick with the assistance of an Asian drug dealer I had been investigating secretly.

I found it thoroughly amusing when Lau aimed for his head first but was rather surprised by how fast he was when soon over a dozen swords were stabbed through the cabinet that was chained with Sebastian inside. The chains fell to the floor, and out stepped the handsome butler, who smiled a bit at the entire incident.

I grew distracted as I looked around for his charge, who appeared to be nowhere in sight. He must have gone back with the unsuspecting Lord Druitt. I stood up to leave when I came face to face with none other than the handsome butler himself. "Ah, pardon me my dear Lady, but I couldn't help but notice you sitting here all by yourself tonight. Would you care for a dance?" He asked, a rather charming and seductive smile on his handsome face.

I smiled, giggling softly. "That sounds most entertaining right now." ' _Might as well play along with him for now, it should prove to be an interesting turn of events.'_ Taking his offered hand, I set down my glass on a table as he pulled me closer, and we started to dance on the dance floor, soft and delightful music playing around us. I bit back a grimace as his hand squeezed my hip to pull me just a bit closer to him as he leaned forward so his lips brushed against my ear.

"Do tell me, why is it that you are here tonight? It can't be a mere coincidence meeting you in a place such as this."

"I am here for the very same reason you are. I came to investigate the Viscount Druitt. I had heard some rumors about the vile man and was curious. Though I will step back seeing as you are here instead." I smiled, giggling softly.

"Is that so? And why, pray to tell, are you investigating him for?"

"A few pretty young ladies have disappeared at a few of his parties, such as this one tonight. I was curious to figure out why."

"And why would a Dragoness such as yourself be interested in petty human affairs? I'm sure that you could find far more entertaining things to do with your time than toy with humans." He frowned ever so slightly, though he seemed very curious.

"...I have my reasons for doing this. And I am sorry for toying with you and your Master before, I won't interfere with either of you ever again." I look down at his chest, hiding the few tears that were threatening to spill. I was caught by surprise when he pulled me flush against him, one hand tilting my chin up to look him in the eyes.

"Why are you crying?" He asked curiously, wiping away a few stray tears from my cheek with his gloved thumb.

"I'm sorry….I…..can't…" I pull back, darting off. He made a step to follow, only to silently curse as his Master called him.

"What horrid timing that boy has…." He muttered softly, before rushing off to help his young master.

I silently left the manor, heading out onto the street outside and grabbing my violin from the bush I had hidden it in before heading inside, and disappeared into the city. "Father will kill me for sure this time….that damn demon's scent is all over me now!" I blush red, obviously not wanting to know what my Father will think of when he picks up on it. I groaned, summoning a portal and jumping through it before any bobbies came around the corner to see it.

 _ **~~Levi's Cave~~**_

I sighed, setting my violin down in a safe hollowed out tree, then entered the cave, eyes darting around the large cavernous expanse in search of my Father. I let out a sigh of relief as I didn't see him, so I started to sneak to my room when a very painful and sharp object slammed into my back, slipping between my ribs. I went wide-eyed, coughing up blood.

"YOU BITCH! YOU WENT AND SLEPT WITH THAT DAMN DEMON DIDN'T YOU?! HIS SCENT IS ALL OVER YOUR SKIN!" The voice was beyond angry at this point, and I turned around to see his red eyes glowing with hatred and disgust. I stumbled away, fear filling me to my core as his formed distorted and changed, I barely had time to register how much trouble I was in as the Dragon before me attacked without a moment's hesitation. I bolted, shifting forms faster than I could blink as I made to escape out the cavern entrance. I didn't even get a chance as the far larger and more agile form of my Father pinned me down to the cavern floor, a roar of anger escaping him as his jaws bit down into my shoulder, his claw's digging into my back as he threw me against the wall of the cave. I landed hard, air forced out of my lungs as I tried to regain my breath.

A barbed tail slammed against my side, spikes digging deep into my flesh and I roared in agony, attempting to fight back if only to escape. I revert to my human form, agony flashing through me at the sheer effort it took and summoned a portal beneath me to a random location. I fell into it and heard a roar of anger as my Father attempted to follow, only for the portal to close immediately behind me.

I fell from a rather high height upon exiting the portal and briefly saw a certain black butler in the distance. I faint smile crossed my lips as I passed out, not caring what happened to me now. All I wanted to do was fall asleep and never wake up. If he devoured my soul in my weakened state, so be it. There was no way I could ever return to walk amongst my own kind now, I was officially an outcast after this last incident.

 _ **~~Outside of Phantomhive Town House~~**_

 *****Sebastian's POV*****

I had just finished helping my Master prepare for bed when a shift of power outside of the building garnered my attention. Frowning, I quickly made my way outside to investigate the cause of the disturbance. I immediately saw the cause, and rushed forward to catch the falling body before it could hit the ground, the weight of the body limp and unresponsive in my arms. I could smell the blood heavily in the air around her, and I could feel my eye's changing. The scent was absolutely overwhelming, bittersweet and yet oh so delicious.

"My my, it seems you got yourself into more trouble than you could handle…" I murmured, a faint smile playing at my lips. She was still in the dress from the ball earlier tonight, though it was torn to pieces, exposing jagged wounds and massive bruises beneath the torn material. Sighing, I carried her inside to tend to her wounds. "This will never do, I will have to alert my young Master of this in the morning. But for now, I must take care so my dear lady does not die from her wounds." I muttered, rushing inside and to the servant's quarters, setting her down on a clean white towel. "I have much work to do before you are presentable to my Master in the morning, best get started now…."


End file.
